


Wild Blue Yonder

by IISoapII



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Coming Out, F/F, Family Issues, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers, room mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IISoapII/pseuds/IISoapII
Summary: This is simply a story about two guys falling in love and how they handle it! Holding hands, lots of smiles, some yelling along the way, someones probably gonna cry, but hopefully they'll be happy in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkRoxas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRoxas/gifts).



> Hey guys!  
> With my first Kingdom Hearts fic ever! I feel like that's something I should be drinking champagne for. I've loved the games since they first came out - hell my sixteenth birthday cake was Kingdom Hearts!  
> Recently, on a whim I started reading some fanfiction again!  
> I read Roller Coaster by Punktier02 last week and it was so good, it made me want to try writing a SoRoku fic of my own!
> 
> So here we are! Please enjoy! :)

Sometimes, things go exactly as you expect them to.

 Which can of course, be either a good or a bad thing, all depending on how exactly you expected it to go. If you expected your long car drive to go smoothly, without any problems to speak of – no getting a flat tire, no getting said (non) flat tire changed by a woman who could easily bench press you if you turned down her offer for dinner the wrong way, no making roughly three wrong turns and definitely no speeding tickets or somehow going past the same ugly fountain several times while trying to find a specific street.

 Roxas Aedan O'Shea expected his long car ride to go smoothly. Unfortunately this was one of those occasions where things did not go as expected.

 Somewhere around the third hour of his drive, he drove over something sharp on the road – fuck only knew what - and his car ended up with a flat tire, thankfully however there was a garage near by and he was quickly able to flag down some help. The woman at the Garage however, was definitely something else. She was at least two-hundred pounds of solid muscle and had wasted no time in letting Roxas know that she found him _quite_ attractive.

 After getting himself out of that mess, Roxas was back on the road, but around the five and half hour mark, he'd ended up with tunnel vision so bad, he followed the truck he'd been behind for the last thirty minutes onto the wrong exit, completely disregarding the GPS.  
  
It took a little rerouting due to some random construction, but he eventually got back on the road. At the seven hour mark (it was supposed to be eight total, but not likely thanks to the tire and random detour) his phone – which was serving as his GPS – died.  
  
Then, the increasingly frustrated young man managed to take the wrong exit off the highway not once, but _twice_ more as he struggled to remember the right exit number and by the time he pulled into the town he'd been looking for in the first place, he'd been driving for nearly twelve hours and both Roxas and his cat were not happy travelers.

 He blamed it on his actually getting up and attempting to do things before the sun went down.

 For a small town, it was increasingly difficult to navigate as street signs were either missing, or done up cutely in wood and gaudy paint with pretty-ass designs and nailed to the sides of buildings where no one could see them. Fuck.

 Pulling over and parking on the curb in front of a rather impressively (in a mostly unimpressive town) ugly fountain, Roxas Aedan picked up his black cat from the passenger seat and with her draped about his shoulders, climbed out, sat on the edge of the fountain and in his torn black jeans, black converse and white and black t-shirt, lit a cigarette and hoped that someone who knew how the hell to get around this sleepy little town would walk by soon because goddamn he was tired of going in fucking circles.

He rested his elbows on top of his knees, hands clasped tightly in front of him, lit cigarette poking out from between his fingers. He pressed his forehead against against them and closed his eyes, listening to the soothing, contented purring of his cat. Roxas rested there for a few minutes in silence, his left heel tapping nervously against the concrete.  
  
Maybe getting a place so far away from school was a bad idea, even if it was cheaper. The low rent wasn't going to help him if he couldn't even find where he was supposed to live. Groaning, he ran a hand through his blonde hair.  
  
“Jesus Christ!” The curse was spat with both frustration and irritation at how shitty this entire day had been. A lot of boring-ass highway driving, craptastic music on the radio and a phone that died when he needed it the most. It would've survived long enough if hadn't completely zoned out and just followed the truck he'd been behind off the highway. He'd just gotten so used to staring at the ugly sofa in the back of the pick up that when it turned onto the exit, he went right with it. Then the GPS on his phone had to start rerouting him around random road construction and apparently that had been just too much to ask of the damn thing.  
  
He'd never tell Olette that she was right – that he should've _written down_ the directions.  
  
Now, after driving around this little town for nearly fourty minutes, he wasn't completely confident he'd remembered it right at all. Maybe there was an electronics store somewhere nearby with an in-car phone charger he could buy. Or some silly little hipster cafe that would let him plug his phone in. This looked like the sort of place that would have _at least_ two of them.

 “Need some help?” Roxas jerked his head up at the voice, for once hoping it was directed towards him. He wasn't usually a big fan of interacting with people, but in this case, he'd make an exception. It was a girl. Probably about his age if he was going to guess, long dark red hair, white t-shirt, light pink skirt. She held what looked like a well-loved canvas bag in one hand and wore a friendly, if uncertain smile.

 “Yeah, actually.” He took a final drag on his cigarette, dropped it and crushed it under foot as he stood, cat swaying on his shoulder. “I'm lost.” If his phone was still working, he'd have the GPS, he'd have the address, hell he'd be able to just text his new room mate. However, he did not have his phone, so he did not have access to any of those things, what was that dumbass phrase? Technology is great when it works? He really shoud've written it all down.

 The girls smile grew a little warmer and she gave a little laugh.  
  
“I thought you might be. I only saw your car go by like, four times.” She tilted her head at him. “Where are you trying to go?”  
  
Roxas looked around at the fountain plaza he was in and towards the little streets and their quaint buildings along them.  
  
“This is... Destiny, right? Please tell me I'm in the right town.”  
  
The girl laughed again and nodded.  
  
“Yep! You found Destiny!”  
  
Roxas resisted the urge to thank whomever might be listening that he _had_ actually found the buttfuck nowhere town he'd been looking for.  
  
“Okay, uh Crown Boulevard?”  
  
The girl nodded again and pointed at one of the streets he would've sworn he'd been up and down like, six times.  
  
“Straight down King Street, third left!”  
  
“King... Third left. Got it!” Roxas flashed the girl a smile. “Thank you!” Her tinkling laugh and _'No problem!'_ followed him back to his black two door car. He slid back into the drivers seat and his cat hopped into the passenger seat and then to the floor in the back. And then on top of his suit case and then back on the floor, between a couple of boxes.  
  
Roxas looked at her.  
  
“Y'done?” She blinked large blue eyes up at him, twitched her tail and then jumped into the passenger seat again and sat down. Roxas shook his head, started his car back up and headed towards King Street, the girl who had given him directions waving as he drove by.  
  
Plus one for small towns! Relatively friendly people!  
  
He counted the first left, then the second, then... Rolled his eyes as he _finally_ turned onto Crown boulevard. No wonder he hadn't been able to find it, it had one of those prissy decorated wooden signs that blended it in with everything else.

 Number Thirteen Crown Boulevard was a lot easier to find than the street had been. For one, it was a cul-de-sac and lined with small, old looking town houses, each one painted a rather gaudy shade of colour.

 Number Thirteen Crown Boulevard was what the HEX colour guide would probably call Orchid – it was purple. Old Victorian style (like the rest of the houses along the road), white trim and an obnoxiously orange door. On the bright side, it wasn't the green and yellow monstrosity that was two doors down.  
  
As he pulled into the small driveway, the person he hadn't noticed sitting on the house steps jumped to their feet, gave him a quick wave and then disappeared inside the house. Roxas blinked, hand on the key, ready to shut his car off. His room mate he was guessing, feeling an uncomfortable lurch of nerves in his stomach. His new room mate had seemed relatively normal in their emails, but anyone could seem normal on the internet.

 Then the purple garage door started opening for him and he had to look at his cat and tip his head toward the opening door.  
  
“That's polite.” He pulled forward into the garage, parked and at long last (not including the damn smoke break by the fountain) turned his car off and climbed out.

 His first impression was a typical one; it was a garage. Just as the ad for the place had said, there was room for his car and extra storage in the place. He could see a bicycle over by the door, complete with basket on the front. There was what looked like a spare tire for the bike leaning against the wall near it as well as some shelves, but before he could look around further, his new room mate decided to say hello.  
  
“Hi! Roxas?” He was leaning against the door way that lead into the rest of the house and now that Roxas was actually getting a good look at him, he couldn't fathom how he missed seeing him outside. The guy was just as colourful as their street!

 He was wearing vibrantly red skinny jeans, yellow and black sneakers, a white belt with a large silver star for a buckle and a half untucked blue and white checkered shirt. He also seemed to have no less than four hair elastics around his wrist despite not actually having long hair. The hair in question was brown and incredibly messy – sticking out at odd angles and both looking like he did it on purpose and entirely not at all. Dark rimmed glasses, a silver necklace and smear of green paint on his cheek finished off this rather interesting fashion statement and for a second, Roxas was struck a bit dumb for words.  
  
His new room mate was a fucking hipster!  
  
When the guys beaming smile started to dim just a touch, Roxas gave his head a quick shake and stepped forward, pushing his new room mates fashion sense to the back of his mind for the time being.  
  
“Yeah, hi. Sorry.” He jerked a thumb back towards his car as he reached out to shake hands. “Long drive. You must be Sora?”  
  
The guys smile was back and his hand was warm. Paint was splattered up his arm and even on the rolled up edge of his shirt sleeve. The paint on his wrist and the back of his hand though, bore the tell-tale sign of having been recently scrubbed off with water. Mostly gone, but just enough still on the skin to say it had been there.

 “Yep!” Sora chirped, giving a quick nod of his head, smiling from ear to ear. “Come on in!” He grinned, “I'll give you the tour!” And he spun around and bounded through the door and into the house and Roxas was left standing in the garage with a distinct feeling of dread settling in where his nerves had been jumping around before.  
  
This had been such a terrible idea. He should have gotten his own place.  
  
A meow and brush against his ankles broke him from his moment of reevaluating his recent life choices and he bent over, scooping his cat up. With her tucked against him under an arm, he turned, pushed his car door shut, hit the button on his keys to lock it and with a skeptical look at the doorway, stepped into the house.  
  
On the plus side, it wasn't purple, but it was still true, old victorian style in which everything was rather narrow, there were walls and doorways and openings where you'd never expect there to be walls and doorways and openings. Nearly all the windows were overly large and looked like they'd fight back if someone tried to open them. The walls were a sort of, off white ivory colour, the paint peeling and stained in places. The decorative wooden paneling on the walls, railings, stairs and even the hard wood floor were all the same dark stain.  
  
The first floor housed their small kitchen, dining room and living room, There was a doorway to a small (very small) backyard, as well as the bathroom. Like the rest of the house, it wasn't big, but Sora excitedly pointed out their claw foot tub. Roxas remembered the photo on the apartment ad and all the exclamation marks describing said tub in the bathroom. Sora was obviously a bath kinda guy.  
  
Roxas preffered to shower himself – get in, get clean, get out. The tub did have a shower attached too, so that was fine.  
  
Then Sora took him up the stairs and again, the hall way was narrow, the light fixtures looked like they hadn't been replaced since the house was built and the walls were still that stained ivory colour with decorated, dark wood paneling.  
  
“This is my room here!” Sora presented the closed door of his room like he was showcasing something on a game show, laughed and then bounded down the hall to the fancy door at the end of it. “And this ones yours!” He pushed the door open. “Tadaa!” He swept his paint splattered arm over the empty space.  
  
Roxas stepped in and looked around, it was roughly the same size as the living room below it. He knew it was the bigger of the two rooms in the little town house, it had said so in Sora's ad and definitely had a far less narrow feel to it than the rest of the place did. Also, just as Sora had written in the ad, the room came with a bed, a wardrobe and a desk, Apparently the guy who'd formerly occupied the space hadn't wanted to take them with him and just left them.  
  
“What's his name?”  
  
Roxas broke off from surveying the room. Sora was standing closer to him and gently petting his cats head, a soft smile on his lips.  
  
“Xion. “ Roxas smiled himself as she pressed her head into Sora's hand, purring. “She's Xion.” Sora grinned at the black cat.  
  
“She's very pretty! Welcome home, Xion!” He straightened and turned his grin onto Roxas. “You too Roxas! Welcome home!” And then he'd bounded back down the hall and disappeared down the stairs. Roxas set the cat on the floor and glanced over the mostly empty room again; his room.  
  
It was time to move in.  
  
Sora was waiting for him by the door to the garage with his keys.  
  
“I put some coloured tabs on them for you!” He exclaimed, handing them to Roxas. “Blue is the front door, red is the back door! There's only one mail key, I usually just keep it by the front.” Then he hopped through the door and into the garage and pointed at Roxas' car. “Want some help with your stuff?”  
  
Roxas stepped down into the garage and shrugged, stifling a yawn.  
  
“If you don't mind, that'd be great.”  
  
“Okay!”  
  
It didn't taken too long to empty out his car and he probably could've done it himself, but he was tired, Sora was being friendly and he figured it wouldn't be a good idea to snub the offered help within their first hour of living together, if anything was going to get them off on a bad foot, that'd be it.  
  
Sora liked to talk and he was rather animated while doing so. When he wasn't carrying something, his hands were moving while he spoke. He asked Roxas about the drive down, and Roxas just shrugged and told him it was all right, just long, no need to go into the embarrassing details.  
  
Sora told him that the guy who used to live here with him, was one of his close friends, but the man had decided to try living on his own When he said this, it was the first time in the hour he'd been there that Roxas saw the smile leave Sora's face entirely, but it was only for a moment; he could've blinked and missed it, the smile was back that quick.  
  
Roxas figured Sora's face must hurt a damn lot with all the smiling and talking he did.  
  
“Riku's in the military!” Sora explained. “So he's gone a lot. He knows I get lonely so he figured it'd be better this way.” Sora continued. “He told me to put up an ad for a new roomie and here you are!”  
  
And Sora looked genuinely pleased to see him. Roxas tried to hide his wince. He wasn't exactly a social guy, Sora might be just as lonely with him there as he was with the absence of his friend.  
  
Then Sora switched gears entirely.

 Sora said he'd been really excited when Roxas first emailed him asking about the apartment and if his cat would would be acceptable. He'd forwarded the question to their landlord and had been over joyed when the man had agreed.

 From there, Sora moved onto his friend Kairi, who apparently worked at this nearby cafe (cafe number one!) and that if ever he wanted to go, to just say the word! Sora was always down for a coffee! Roxas thought that maybe the guy needed to cut back.  
  
And then the car was empty and Sora told him to just give a shout if he needed anything and then he'd headed back downstairs and left Roxas in the quiet of his room. Just like that.  
  
Roxas stood in his doorway, looking down the hall towards the stairs that Sora had just disppeared down.  
  
“Sora...” Roxas said quietly, reaching up to scratch his cheek. “You're kinda weird.” He gave a little shake of his head, the corners of his lips curling upward and as he turned into his room, ready to either start unpacking or nap.

 Roxas was actually in his second year of college, he was studying Video Game Development. The first year, he'd lived on campus in the dorms and while he and his room mate had become friends, he'd fucking _**hated**_ living there. He was very much an introvert and while he didn't exactly hate socializing, the dorms were a bit much for him. He had little to no privacy and had actually locked himself in a toilet stall more than once in a desperate bid for alone time.  
  
There'd been too many fights with his room mate, Hayner simply because he was feeling strangled.  
  
Despite his grouchy attitude in the dorms, he'd been the first one Hayner had asked about getting an apartment together. Roxas figured it would be better, at least in an apartment he'd have his own room and by that point, Hayner was a little more used to him. Unfortunately, the place was pretty damn expensive – everywhere near the college was. Their friend Pence said it was because the owners knew the students would pay it regardless.  
  
Even more unfortunately, to combat this expense, Hayner suggested they invite Pence and Olette to come live them – get an even bigger place but spread out the cost. And instead of suggesting this in the privacy of their dorm room, he suggested it at the skatepark, to all three of them at the same time. Pence and Olette had been ecstatic and had said yes pretty much immediately.  
  
Roxas let the idea stew for two months after school had ended for the year. He tried to ignore his mounting dread about the idea, his rising panic. After his third anxiety attack over it, he called Hayner at some obscene hour of the morning early July and told him he was bailing on the apartment idea. As much as he liked the three of them, he couldn't live with them.  
  
Getting his own place near the college was out of the question, it was far too expensive and there simply wasn't anyway he'd be able to work enough over the break to pay for it. Even if he worked every damn day for twelve hours.  
  
There were a few other people he might've considered rooming with, but the ones he would've been most comfortable with, already had living arrangements. So, he started looking further away from his school, where the prices decreased dramatically. He'd been browsing through kijiji ads and had replied to a few when he clicked on this one. It was about a half hour from his college, the price was right, the place looked clean in the pictures and it was just one person, not a small army of students.  
  
The requirements had been simple enough, he'd seen basically the same list on other ads he'd looked at with an added: Be Queer Friendly.

 Roxas didn't give two shits about anyones sexual orientation. So he responded to the ad and got a reply maybe a day later.

He'd considered his options for a bit, looking over the various replies he'd received from different people, some as room mates, some being his own place, but he found himself coming back to Thirteen Crown Boulevard the most.  
  
“What do you think?” Roxas paused in setting up his computer, looking over at Xion perched a top a small stack of boxes. “Did we make the right choice?” She blinked her large blue eyes at him. He huffed a breath and resumed plugging things in to where they needed to be.  
  
_'Listen! ...Listen! … List-Listen!'_

 Roxas seized his phone before Navi could shout at him more; it was Hayner texting him. As soon as he'd started unpacking, Roxas had plugged his phone in and quickly rattled off messages to his mother and his friends that he was alive and had made it. There'd been a lot of worried messages waiting for him and several missed calls.

 _ <From Hayner: Dude I thought u died!>_  
  
_< How is it?>_

_< Chick or a dude?>_

_< When can I see?>_

 Even as Roxas rolled his eyes, he smiled fondly at his phone. Hayner might've been an idiot and occaisonally annoying, but he was a good friend. Or as Hayner had taken to calling himself; his **best** friend and Roxas hadn't felt the need to correct him.  
  
_< Text To Hayner: Nope! Thought I was fucked a few times. It's good! Soras a guy. You can see when you get your ass out here!>_

 He set his phone back on top of his suitcase and resumed setting up his computer. Next to Xion, his computer was his baby. It was where all his money not needed for rent, bills, school or food went. It was as top of the line as he could make it. His mother had always yelled at him for spending too much time with video games and electronics and not enough time outside, but once high school hit and it became clear that was where he intended to take his career, she thankfully became more open minded.  
  
He wanted it up and running before he did anything else. Well, almost anything else, he'd put down some food, water and a litter box for Xion first. Once he was done with the computer though, he'd go and put Xion's things elsewhere in the house.

 Standing, Roxas turned on his computer and held his breath. He knew it was fine, it was always fine. He built it, he put it together, it was absolutely perfect. But there was always that one little flutter of uncertainty in his stomach. It came on and he let out the breath with a lazy smile.

  
“And we're good!” He looked over at his cat. Or would have if she'd still been in the room. She'd left her place on top of the boxes and a quick glance around told Roxas she'd left the room entirely, probably checking out the rest of the house.

 He unpacked a few more things before heading back downstairs, Xion's food and water dish held in his hands. He looked around as he walked, taking his time to really drink in the place he was now living in, for better or for worse. Hopefully for better. There were photographs and pictures hung up on the walls, decorations here and there.  
  
A lot were stars. There was a definite star theme he was noticing. Many picture frames were decorated with them, stars hung from many of the random openings in the walls, little glittery stay decorations sat here and there. Sora clearly had a thing for them.

 Roxas made his way to the dining room, setting Xion's food dish down in one corner and her water dish in another.  
  
“I cleared a --- Sorry!”  
  
Roxas gripped the top of a chair as he willed his heart to go back down into his chest where it belonged. Looking over his shoulder, he stared at Sora standing in the kitchen and dining room doorway, looking rather sheepish.  
  
“Sorry! I thought you heard me!” He smiled apologetically and lifted his hands disarmingly in front of him. “Are you okay?” He tilted his head, voice surprisingly gentle.  
  
“Y-Yeah. You just startled me.” Roxas huffed a breath and gave his head a shake. “I must be tired.” Normally he wasn't that easy to sneak up on. He let go of the chair and turned around, loosely crossing his arms as he faced Sora.  
  
“You did have a long day.” Sora agreed with him, smiling still. “New place too! I woulda hit the ceiling, so you're doing better than me.”  
  
Roxas eyed his room mate warily.

 “You cleared a...?” He prompted, ready to move on from his embarrassing yell of _'Christ!'_ and attempt at jumping out of his skin.  
  
“I cleared a space in the cubby under the stairs for Xion's litter.” Sora finished, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. “That should work, right?” He lead the way over to it and Roxas nodded.  
  
“Yeah that's fine. Thanks.” It was just a small space, Roxas had no idea what it might've been used for originally, but it was perfect for this. Sora had hung a (star decorated) curtain over it, either to give Xion some privacy or to hide the box. He wasn't sure which. “Um, what's with the stars?” He gestured at the curtain and then around them.  
  
Sora laughed.  
  
“I like stars!” He replied, almost sounding like he was defending himself through his giggles. “Is that a problem?” He tilted his head, looking at Roxas quizzically.  
  
“Not really. I was just wondering.”

 Sora grinned again and nodded and not for the first time since his arrival, Roxas wondered how much his face hurt from all the smiling and laughing he did.  
  
“I just like them! They're pretty!” There was something incredibly sincere about his response that made Roxas blink and look at Sora again, really look at him.  
  
He looked relaxed and like he was completely at ease, but upon closer inspection, there was a slight tremor in his hands and his eyes were searching him right back from behind his glasses.  
  
Sora was just as, if not more nervous than he was.

 Roxas looked at the stars printed on the little curtain, then at the ones decorating a photo frame on the wall across from them. He reached up and lightly touched one of the star shaped ornaments dangling between the posts of the stair railing, he watched the light play on it's surface as it moved.  
  
“Yeah, they are pretty.”

 


End file.
